1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems for merchandise showcases and displays where the light is mounted unobtrusively within a showcase and where access to change the bulb must be provided through an area covered by a lens.
2. Prior Art
Retail store display cases or showcases that incorporate glass front, side and even back walls to prominently display products contained therein are common in retail settings. Such showcases are often free standing, but can be elevated and supported on a wall surface, can be maintained on braces or supports arranged between piers, or the like, and such have long been known and are in common use. Such showcases generally include one or more lights mounted unobtrusively therein to illuminate and attractively display items contained in such display case. Which lights, of course, have electric bulbs that need to be readily accessible for changing when burned out. The present invention addresses this need by providing a readily accessible lens mount arrangement that is easily operated to allow for release of the lens to allow for removal of a burned out bulb.
Display lights having removable lenses are not new and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,101 and 5,245,518 and a Des. 344,605, of the present inventor show examples of lights with removable lens for covering over a bulb containing area of the display light. Such, however, are unlike the lens retainer system of the invention in that they each require that the lens is to be squeezed so as to shorten the distance between the lens edges so as to allow it to be positioned between opposing edges of a display light housing lens opening. Further, another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,346 of the present inventor, and a patent to Michaud, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 192,124, show fluorescent tube holders that, however, do not include a lens retainer system that is like that described and claimed herein.
Additionally, a number of lighting systems for convenient installation as display lights are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Taussig, et al., 723,943; to Berge, 845,652; to Bixby, 2,336,587; to Husby, et al., 3,064,124; to Aspenwall, the present inventor, 4,535,393; to Brackhahn, et al., 4,598,341; to Federgreen, 4,739,454; and to the present inventor, 4,994,943, none of which involve a lens mounting system that is like that of the invention.